Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) may be provided in software applications. A user may interact with a GUI via an input device, such as a mouse or a keyboard. The ability to create GUIs may be provided in software development environments. The GUI may be defined by source code that controls where elements of the GUI appear and how the elements react to user initiated events. The GUIs may be created by translating the source code into a machine-readable format and executing the resulting machine readable code. In conventional software development environments, GUI code written for one environment, such as the Java environment, will not run in another environment, such as the Visual Basic environment, even if both environments are hosted on the same operating system.